Gentlemen
by NiennaAngel
Summary: MaxKai AU. Max and Kai have some fun as they push the boundaries at their very traditional and strict Catholic high school. Rated for language


A second update today! I'm so proud of myself. I actually wrote a couple that isn't considered odd and still managed to make it odd. I hope you enjoy my MaxKai! Please review!

* * *

Max closed the door to his locker with a sigh. He tugged at his tie restlessly. The school day had just started and he already felt like screaming. He hated his school and his uniform. The school required that he wear black dress shoes and pants, a white button-up collared shirt, tie and red blazer with the school's logo on it. He really didn't understand why his mother insisted that he go to a Catholic high school when they weren't even Catholic. After living in Japan for most of his life Max had become a Buddhist, not that either religion agreed with his sexuality. Sighing again he let his head drop against the cold metal in front of him. A hand placed on his shoulder let him know that his boyfriend of a year had actually made it to school before the first bell rang; a rare accomplishment. He lifted his head from his locker and smiled at the slate haired teen standing in front of him. They had met their sophomore year when Max had transferred from his Japanese high school and had started dating shortly after. Max ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. As much as he hated to wear the uniform he had to admit that his boyfriend looked irresistible in it. "What's up Kai?" 

"Not much. Trying to figure out a way to get out of government today. Sister Rebecca plans on having us debate gay marriage. I overheard her talking to the Headmaster about it." Max grimaced at the thought and started walking towards their first class. "Knowing that woman she'll put us on the against side in hopes of us saving us from eternal damnation."

"I don't know about you babe, but I'm looking forward to fire and brimstone for the rest of eternity." Kai laughed as they walked into the classroom. "Besides, I hate heights." Max flashed a Cheshire cat grin at his boyfriend who shook his head. They took their seats in the back of the classroom and waited for the homophobic nun who taught their first period government class to arrive. The bell rang just as Sister Rebecca walked in to start the class. Max leaned over to whisper in Kai's ear. "Think of a way to get out of this yet?"

"No. Have you?" Kai tilted his head in Max's direction.

"Tell her you're not feeling well when she starts to divide up the class and ask if you can go to the restroom. I'll ask to go to leave for some reason or another about five minutes after you leave. Meet me in the bathroom down the hall." Kai nodded and blushed lightly when Max pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before straightening up in his chair to pay attention to their teacher.

"Today we are going to have a debate concerning one of the more controversial issues currently facing our state and national governments today. Can anyone guess what topic that is?" She was met by dead silence as everyone stared at her. Max raised his hand to answer the question. "Yes, Max. Do you know what our topic will be?"

Max flashed that Cheshire grin which got a groan out of Kai. This was going to be interesting. "Well, I do believe that you are planning on having us discuss a possible law that if it is passed will allow Kai and me to be husband and husband when we grow up. In other words you want us to debate the controversial topic of gay marriage." The grin stayed in place as the nun and the rest of the class simply stared at him.

"Yes. That is correct. We will be debating gay marriage today. I will be splitting you up into two different teams. Now, we'll start with the side who will be arguing against gay marriage."

Kai raised his hand as he interrupted her. "Excuse me, Sister Rebecca, I'm not feeling well. I think that the bacon I had this morning was past its expiration date. Can I go to the restroom?"

"Oh. Well, yes. Take your things in case you decide you need to go visit the nurse." Kai stood as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom with his free hand resting on his stomach. Max watched him leave pretending to be very worried. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. I was about to divide you into teams." Max kept checking his watch as he sat with the group of students that were arguing against a topic he was for. It annoyed him that Sister Rebecca refused to allow him to debate on the other side, but he wasn't planning on staying in the class anyway so he tried to not let it bother him too much. Five minutes passed and Max raised his hand while one of his classmates was talking. "If you want to respond you'll have to wait Max."

"No. I need to use the phone in the office. I completely forgot to cancel my dentist appointment for today and it's supposed to be in an hour."

"Yeah right. You just want to make out with Kai" one of his classmates sneered.

"Go ahead Max. Hurry back" she chided. Max stood and grabbed his backpack before leaving the homophobic conversation behind. Even the students who were supposed to be for gay marriage were making prejudiced comments. Max really hated his high school. Max walked down to the bathroom where Kai would be waiting for him. He smirked when he thought about what his mother had told him the night before when he asked if she would be mad if he ever got expelled for being with Kai. Pushing the door open he found Kai sitting on the counter leaning back against the mirror with his eyes closed. The Cheshire grin reappeared as he made his way over to Kai and slid his hands up Kai's inner thighs. Ruby orbs snapped open in surprise.

"What exactly are you trying to start? If someone walks in on us we're going to get kicked out. Not that my grandfather will care, but your mom might." Max rested his hands on Kai's hips and tugged gently signaling that he wanted his boyfriend to move forward on the counter. Kai obliged and moved to sit on the edge as he wrapped his legs around Max's waist firmly.

"My mom won't care if I get expelled. I asked her last night what she would do and she said that she'd enroll me in a private school that isn't affiliated with a religion or in a magnet school." Max pressed his lips against Kai's in a firm, innocent kiss. "How dry is that counter?"

"Dry. Why?" Kai looked at Max skeptically as he was pushed further back on the counter again. Max climbed up and Kai smirked. "Horny bastard."

"Shut up." Max pressed their lips together as he trapped Kai's legs between his own. He tugged at Kai's white button up shirt so that it was loose and Max could slip his hand up and caress his boyfriend's six-pack abs. They pulled apart and Max grinned at him. "Still complaining?"

"You're trying to get us expelled" Kai countered as Max loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on Kai's collared shirt. He could feel Max's lips caressing his skin and he moaned softly. "I can't be bothered to care at the moment though." Max chuckled and ran both of his hands up Kai's shirt. Things were starting to get out of hand between the two as they started unbuttoning their shirts completely when the restroom door opened. They both turned to look at who had walked in and were surprised to see the Headmaster of the school staring at them in complete disgust.

"Mission accomplished" Max murmured before catching Kai's lips in a passionate French kiss. They pulled apart and climbed off the counter smirking.

"You two are in massive amounts of trouble" he stated firmly. They looked at each other and smiled. "I hope your little experiment with sin was worth the consequences."

"You interrupted us before it became worth it" Max replied throwing a wink at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Follow me." Max and Kai did as they were told and followed the Headmaster out of the bathroom and down to his office. "Sit down." Max sat down and Kai started to make himself comfortable in Max's lap when the Headmaster looked like he would have a heart attack. "In separate chairs gentlemen." Kai smirked and moved the second chair so that it was right next to Max's and rested his hand on Max's armrest. Max took his hand and brought it to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on Kai's fingertips. "Gentlemen, I have warned you several times about your behavior. This is simply the last straw. I am expelling both of you. I will call your parents and send letters of expulsion to your homes. Clean out your lockers and leave. You can leave your schoolbooks and IDs in your lockers. I will have a janitor pick them up."

Max and Kai stood and walked out of the office before bursting out into laughter. "I can't believe you tried to sit on my lap in front of him!"

"He told me to sit down. Unless we're in class I always sit on your lap." Kai turned and quickly pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "Come on. Let's get our shit and go to my place. My grandfather doesn't get home from Europe for another few days." Max grinned and pulled Kai towards their lockers.

"It's still first period. I want to stop by Sister Rebecca's class and tell her something." Kai raised an eyebrow, but followed Max towards the class. He had no idea what his boyfriend could possibly want to say, but he had a feeling it was going to offend the nun who had offended them so many times in the past. Max stepped into the classroom and flashed a smile. "I just thought I'd stop in and say goodbye since Kai and I just got expelled. I think we'll spend the rest of the day making good use of his waterbed." Kai couldn't help but laugh since he didn't have a waterbed, but knew that Sister Rebecca would think he did. The couple left the school grounds being carefully watched by the Headmaster. Max pulled Kai close as they were standing in front of the gates and pressed their lips and bodies together as he let his hands slip into Kai's back pockets. When they pulled apart the Headmaster was storming back into the school building. They left hand in hand and laughing.

* * *

That was almost 2000 words. Wow. I'm impressed with myself. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't yell at me if you didn't like what I wrote about the Catholic church. Half my family is Catholic and I have no problems with the church. I played on a stereotype to make the story more interesting. Okay? Okay. Please review.  



End file.
